RE: Seven Colours
by Rena Gray
Summary: Chitoge has been spacing out more often than not during their dates. Was she up to something or was she getting tired of all the fake dates? Based on Nanairo (Seven Colours) - Takumi na Muchi's doujin (Doujin's NSFW but not this fic)
1. Violet

Author's Note: I intend to write this as Raku's POV based on Takumi na Muchi's doujin - Nanairo (I love Takumi na Muchi's works to the very max! And by the way, NSFW warning~ teehee~).

Also, please support the Komi Naoshi so that the author will bring us more Nisekoi goodness... while the manga still lasts…

* * *

"This is really the best treat for summer!" I exclaimed as I sipped the last drops of the iced tea from the glass. I glanced over to her as I got no reply or some witty retort whatsoever.

' _What the heck!_ ' Her gaze seemed to be a million miles away, ' _She's zoning out again! And she's still somehow finishing the third parfait!_ '

I sighed as I swirled the straw around. The remaining ice cubes clinked. ' _She's been zoning out quite often during our dates recently… Could it be that she's getting bored with the routine…?_ '

I stared absentmindedly into my glass.

' _I'm being ignored..._ ' That thought brought a little tears to my eyes. ' _But we still have to continue on with the scheduled dates. Is this how it's gonna be for the remaining year?_ '

She suddenly sighed.

' _What's with the sigh…?_ ' was what I was about to ask but I could sense that Chitoge still had not completely returned to planet earth yet.

I watched as she finished up her order. The tip of her tongue darting out slightly to lick the cream from the spoon.

' _Pink._ '

I gulped as my gaze followed the movement of her tongue as it licked some cream off from her upper lip.

I felt a strong urge to repeat that action with my own tongue.

' _…_ '

As conscience finally came flying back to me, I stood up straight immediately.

' _Self-control, Raku! Self-control!_ '

Her head shot up, following my abrupt move.

I swallowed hard.

"A-alright! Another date successfully completed. Let's start heading home!" She mumbled something but I strode ahead hoping that she did not notice the blush.

' _I feel guilty…_ '

Suddenly, I felt a tug on the sleeve of my shirt, "Did I get cream on myself?"

' _Are you trying to make me feel even more guilty?!_ '

"No, you didn't" I replied as I slowed my pace but still making sure I was walking slightly ahead.

"None at all?"

I turned around and she cocked her head slightly to the side, prompting me for an answer, "Yeah, none."

' _Cause you've already had them licked off…_ ' I added in my head.

' _I shouldn't be having such impure thoughts of Chitoge! I already have Onodera… Not that I should have any impure thoughts at all…_ '

I felt her letting go of my sleeve as she jogged a little to catch up with me. ' _Just a few more streets away from her home, huh...?_ '

"Hey, wanna take a small detour to the bookstore?"

"Oh yeah, the new volume of that cooking manga is on sale today, right?"

"Oh, you remembered!"

"Of course! I've been dropping by the bookstore to check it if it's out recently. The story's pretty good."

"I thought you wouldn't be into it since you suck at cooking yourself." I teased as I eyed her.

She pouted and folded her arms, "I might cook up something as amazing as the main character someday, just you wait!"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't wait for that day to come."

She smirked, looking slightly smug, "Maybe you will even come begging me for more of it."

I couldn't help but to smile in return, "We'll see."

' _I wasn't really looking forward to the new volume was I…?_ '

We bought the manga and walked down the familiar street to her home.

' _I was just wishing that the date wouldn't end that early, wasn't I…?_ '

Just outside her house, I handed her the manga, "Here, you read it first. I want to keep a complete set of this series."

An unfamiliar silence again.

"… Chitoge?" I waved the manga in front of her as her soul finally returned to her. "Huh!?"

"What's the matter? We're here."

"Ah- no, It's nothing at all!" She stiffly covered her mouth with her eyes widened – as if she just realized she had committed a crime.

She continued to stammer, "Just… Having these sorts of thoughts all the time… Uuh… I'm sorry, Raku…"

' _Is she planning to murder me?!_ ' I backed away. Slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Erm… Ah… Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem…"

I panicked. ' _She's running away! I sure hope she's not thinking about killing off her fake boyfriend so that she can be with the one she truly likes…_ '

The thought got me feeling a little depressed. "Well, see you later then," I handed the manga over to her.

I was about to turn around and head home but just at that very moment she grabbed my arm.

"Raku…"

She pulled me down towards her as she lunged forth.

A pair of warm lips touched my cheek.

She broke off the contact in less than a second and dashed off. "Later!"

My hand automatically shot up to hold my left cheek - an unnecessary reminder of where the brief contact had occurred.

I gaped.

I stood there for a couple of minutes.

Stunned.

' _She… she…_ '

* * *

My cell phone beeped as I got out from the bath.

' _It's a text..._ '

I rubbed the towel to dry my hair as I checked the mail.

My heart stopped for a second.

' _It's from Chitoge!'_

I drew in a few short breathes and my hand shook a little as I open the mail.

' _I wonder what's it about..._ '

"Good night, darling!"

' _What the heck! It's just her usual texts..._ '

I shook my head, desperately trying to clear my thoughts.

' _Calm down, me... Why am I so nervous about this..? This isn't the first time a girl kissed you on the cheek. Marika even did this twice. Quit acting so shaken up every single time!_ '

The tingling sensation was still lingering on my cheek.

I brushed my thumb across it, trying to reenact the quick peck.

' _However, it does feel a little different from Marika's..._ '

My thumb trailed down my cheek and brushed lightly across my lips.

 **BEEP!**

I nearly threw my cell away in shock.

' _Who's texting me at this time?!_ '

"I'll return the manga on our next date~"

' _She's worrying about the manga now?!_ '

 **BEEP!**

"Sweet dreams!"

' _Why are you sending me multiple texts?!_ '

I sighed.

' _She's probably just trying to one-up Marika..._ '

"Good night, Honey"

' _It's just..._ '

Losing concentration, the towel fell from my head and landed on my feet.

' _...Chitoge..._ '

* * *

Ramblings: I just love Raku and Chitoge! Which is why I'm dying for the new chapterrrrrrrr!

I find it a little challenging doing a guy's POV... I don't think I could completely grasp Raku's character yet...

I tried restraining from overusing caps and exclamation marks which I realized I tend to over use... Also, I have a short attention span and I end up reading stuff that are mostly not more than one line long... Hence my style of writing style sorta changed with this habit as well... I hope it's alright..?

I plan to leave it as a one-shot for now but I feel like my passion for this particular doujin is really strong so I might write more... I'm not 100% sure though cause summer course gonna start pretty soon... (Yes, summer! Greetings from a student studying in the Southern hemisphere!)

Anyways~ Comments and criticisms are appreciated! Thank you in advance!


	2. Indigo

**Author's Not** **e** : Nisekoi belongs to Komi Naoshi and this fic is based on a (NSFW) doujin - Takumi na Muchi's Nanairo.

* * *

"Dar~ling!"

My whole body stiffened when I heard her voice calling from the main hallway.

I tried to fight back the blush that threatened to paint my whole face scarlet.

The feeling of her lips on my cheeks were still so vivid - almost as if it had happened just a moments ago.

"Young master, it's not good to keep you girlfriend waiting."

Before I could answer, Chitoge replied, "It's okay. I'll let myself in for the time being."

' _Don't just let yourself in!_ '

I pulled up my pants in a hurry.

' _Why did this simple task I do every single day take so much effort now?! Of all times!_ '

I screamed internally as I fumbled the buckle of the belt with my shaky hands.

Just at that very moment, I heard the door sliding open.

Instinctively, I turned around to check who it was only to find Chitoge standing right in front of the door.

"Dar-"

Jaw dropped, I screamed externally.

She slid the door shut and in a flash, she dashed towards me and clamped her hand over my mouth, "Why are you shouting?!"

"Mmf… Mphhh!" I tugged at her hand, which I just realized was not only covering my mouth, but my nose as well.

But her grip was too strong. Even tugging it with both of my hands, with all of my strength was futile.

My energy was draining away with every split second.

' _She's really trying to murder me!_ '

* * *

I slouched against the wall as I drew in deep breathes to fill my lungs with precious air, "Don't just come in! How can a young lady barge in into a guy's room just like that!? I was even halfway changing! At least knock!"

She stared at me, dissatisfied, "You were already fully dressed. I still don't get why you were shouting. You really are a bean sprout."

"That's not the point here! Why was your first reaction to silence me? Are you a natural kidnapper or what?!"

"I panicked and did it without thinking."

"At least say that with a little bit of remorse!"

"I've repented."

I gave up.

I sighed and rested my head against the wall, ' _She's acting all natural again… As if nothing has happened._ '

I glanced at her, ' _And here, I was just about to die from embarrassment…_ ' A blush crept to my face as I recalled what happened few days ago.

"I'll add that manga to your collection here," she crawled towards the bookshelf and inserted the manga we bought that day at the end of the row.

"This volume is a little disappointing though."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't get it. Why do you still insist on buying whenever the new volume goes on sale even when you've already read them from those weekly magazines?"

"It feels different! When you really love the series so much, you will end up wanting to own the complete set of it."

"Is that so? Not complaining though, 'cause I get to read them whenever you buy one." She said as she slid her index finger across the spines of the books arranged on the shelf.

"You can read the others too if you want."

"Nah, only that particular one caught my attention. I'll stick to just that." She stood up, her arms akimbo. "So what's the plan today, darling?"

"I haven't got anything in mind since we've already exhausted all the nice movies recently."

"Let's just grab something to eat first. I'm hungry! We'll figure out the rest after that."

"Ramen sounds good?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

"I'm bored." She pouted as she swung her legs back and forth, causing the old park bench to sway a little with her movements.

"Wanna go somewhere else instead?"

"It's fine. We ended up here 'cause we ran out of ideas anyway." She stopped the swinging and turned towards me with her arms perched in between us. "Hey darling, can you get me something to drink?"

My heart skipped a beat, ' _How can anyone refuse when she have this puppy eyes look?_ '

"You okay with orange juice? They always don't have anything fancy there."

She nodded enthusiastically with her lips curved into a big smile.

"Right, I'll be back in five then."

There store was located right at the edge of the park. It wasn't a really big park so I guess that's the reason why they only have the most common and generic stuff you tend to see anywhere else.

I grabbed the orange juice and some tea for myself. While the cashier who seemed to be new to the job was fumbling with the cash register, I turned around and eyed her – seated not very far from the store. She was checking her cell as she continued to leg-swinging. She looked almost obedient when she's not talking.

' _She's cute._ '

'…'

' _What the heck am I thinking?! Oy oy, you already have Onodera don't you? Calm down, me. It must be the kiss going to my head. It's just a kiss on the cheek! It's a form of greeting from where she used to live!_ '

I shook my head vigorously, hoping that it would shake that very thought away.

"I-I'm sorry sir…" The cashier had some coins in her hands but for some reason she seemed a little shaken.

' _She must be shocked that I'm suddenly shaking my head._ '

"Your change, sir…" Blushing at my weird habit of physically reacting to my monologues, I hurriedly took the change and headed back.

' _I'm so embarrassed…_ _I really need to change that habit of mine…_ '

She must have noticed that I was approaching as she glanced up from her cell. Her face immediately brightened up with a grin while she pocketed her cell. "Thanks for your hard work, darling!"

"Here you go." I handed the beverage to her and plopped down beside her.

"You got tea again?"

"Well, it has always been my favourite all this while. I'm surprised that you took this long to notice though."

"It's not that I didn't notice earlier. It's just that you got yourself something else the last two times we were here."

"Is that so? You've got pretty good memory."

"Of course! I now can hit it off with everyone without referring to the friendship note."

"You're still keeping that note?"

"Well, now that I don't really need it, I don't update it anymore. But I won't just throw it away just like that."

"That's unexpected. I've never thought that you'd be the sentimental kind."

"You do know that I still keep the diary and the key from ten years ago, right?"

I nodded, "Though you've already forgotten most of it."

She folded her arms and turned the other way, "Says someone who also doesn't remember anything much from ten years ago."

I sighed. "Then, I guess I'm in no place to comment further."

She snickered.

I twisted the cap of the bottle and was about to take the first sip. It was then I suddenly felt something touching my cheeks briefly.

I whipped my head around to look at her with my eyes widened in surprise. "… You…"

"Ehe… Thank you for the juice."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : First of all, thank you all for the reviews! I am very happy that there are people looking forward for updates for this fic!

I like to elaborate more on their conversation with a side of cute gestures cause that's what got me so obsessed about these two! I hope they were not OOC…

For the first half, I decided that it could take place in Raku's room as a continuation for the manga thing... But Chitoge being in Raku's place (other than the study group stuff, if I'm not mistaken) has never been depicted so I thought I must have dug my own grave when I started chapter 2… But since Raku's been to Chitoge's place at least once, I thought it won't be too weird for Chitoge to hang around his too, once in a while… right?

Ramblings: I finally watched the first season! (I'm more of a manga person…) I feel like it helped me grasp some of their personalities better. Particularly Raku and Marika! And I'm still dying for the new chapter…

I hope I'll be able to whip up some quick updates before summer classes start… Again, comments and criticisms are appreciated! Also, a late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year wishes to all!


	3. Blue

**Author's Not** **e** : Nisekoi belongs to Komi Naoshi and this fic is based on a (NSFW) doujin - Takumi na Muchi's Nanairo.

* * *

"School's starting tomorrow…" She sighed. She laid her head on the table, cheek slightly deformed.

"Eh? I never thought that you'd sigh over that when you're always so enthusiastic about the school activities."

"I love them! But I tend to oversleep for the first weeks…"

"Now that you mention it, you were running late the very first day you're here."

She sluggishly nodded, not bothering to raise her head before doing so and caused a mini earthquake on the table. "The Chemistry teacher's the worst! Checking up on our homework during the very first class and detention for those who didn't finish it. If I were to be late, it'll be no difference from not finishing it. Man, she's too serious sometimes…"

"Yeah, she's pretty strict." I nodded as I flipped the page of the manga I was reading. "Wait." Realization hit me. "What homework?"

"The handout she gave us on the last day?"

"What handout?"

* * *

I have never thought that I would spend my last day of the summer holiday rushing a 3-months' worth of homework.

She snickered, "Looks like you don't have as many friends as you thought you have."

"You are supposed to be one of my friends!" I cried while also trying to answer the horrendous number of questions. "Also, you are the reason why this happened! If it wasn't for your superhuman punch, I wouldn't have ended up in the infirmary before her class."

"Hey, I was there with you too. But at least my friends noticed that I wasn't in the class." She didn't even tried to hold back her chuckling.

I felt like wiping off the smug look of her face with one of the papers but they were far more important. "Just leave me alone."

"But darling, we're supposed to be out on our date today." She put on a fake pout.

"You should've told me about this earlier then!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It's not that hard anyway. I'm sure you'll get it done in time." She fished out her cell with a pair of earpiece from her bag and started playing a new game she found recently. Some tapping the idols' faces beat game of some sort.

"Thank you!"

The room was then filled with only dull tapping sounds and the scratching of pen on paper.

' _What in the world are these?_ ' I scratched my head with my pen. ' _Name the following hydrocarbons but what the heck are these ridiculously complicated-looking things?!_ '

I reached for the textbook from the shelf just beside her. She looked up and smirked, "Need some help?"

"Who needs your help?" I retorted.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and resumed her game with the smirk still on her face.

I huffed in response.

I flipped through the textbook hoping to find some similar examples but they were none. ' _Dammit! The teacher's sneaky!_ ' I slammed the book on the table. ' _And these IUPAC nonsense makes no sense at all!_ '

"Soo…" She had that smug look on her face again, "Do you have anything you'd like to ask me, darling?"

I hesitated. ' _Argh… This is embarrassing. After what I said to her just now._ '

"I'm waiting." She hummed cheerily.

"How do you do this part?" I pointed at that despicable question.

She squinted as she put her cell away, "I can't see it clearly. Come closer."

I slid the paper across the table as I slightly unwillingly shifted closer to her.

"Attaboy!"

I felt my dignity crumbling. ' _She's totally making fun of me._ '

She took the pen from my hands, "These are cyclic hydrocarbons but the nomenclature is still pretty similar to this." She circled the portion of text from the book with the back of the pen.

I read the text and looked back at her, still puzzled.

She sighed, "Can I draw here?"

I nodded.

She continued to explain as she illustrated some examples on the book.

"Oh, I get it now!"

"Good, or else I would've given up."

"You're pretty good at explaining things. It's so much easier to understand when you explain it."

She beamed, "My aid is not free of charge though."

"What? That's-"

In one swift motion, she put her hand on my shoulders as she leaned closer to me.

Breathe caught in my throat.

She brought her face closer to mine.

I felt my cheek tingling in anticipation for the now-frequent kiss on the cheek.

But, it never came.

Instead, I felt the soft air from her slightly ragged breathing across my cheek, further elevating the tingling sensation.

She paused just an inch away.

"Hey…"

She whispered softly into my ear.

Maybe it was because she started speaking so suddenly, it sent shivers down my spine as I felt warm puffs of air on my ear.

"This time…" she whispered again.

' _This is a little too…_ ' I closed my eyes, ' _… stimulating._ " I tried to regulate my breathing which had stopped when I began to notice.

"I want one from you…"

My eyes snapped open.

She pulled away almost immediately after saying that and laughed a little, "Just kidding."

I felt her hand leaving my shoulder, secretly wishing that it didn't.

I stared at her, heartbeat thundering in my ears.

' _I want to do it…_ '

"I-"

With that, she stared back at me.

' _Crap!_ ' I almost voiced out my thoughts, but I wouldn't want her to think I'm a pervert or something, especially after pulling away like that.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

' _But I still want to do it…_ '

"I guess there's no helping it." I muttered.

I leaned in tentatively, nervous that she might push me away. I felt my cheeks flared, almost amazed by my boldness. I kept my gaze on her, almost seeking permission to do so.

She broke the eye contact and turned away, but just slightly.

I was taken aback a little but I saw a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

A lovely shade.

Feeling encouraged, I drew in a breath and raised my hand to brush her bangs away from her cheeks, knuckles grazing her soft skin in the process.

I noticed her blush grew a darker shade.

I closed the gap and pecked her on the cheek.

The contact was brief but I did not pull back immediately, "Was that OK?" I asked feeling anxious as I had zero experience.

"Again," she mumbled softly.

"Huh?"

She turned so that she was facing me directly, "Again."

My heartbeat at that point shot up to an alarming rate. ' _Her face is so close!_ '

My eyes strayed from her pale blue eyes to her slightly parted lips.

' _They are really close..._ '

Unconsciously, I dipped my head

Our lips met.

' _They're soft…_ '

The contact surprised me and snapped me back to reality.

' _We're kissing!_ '

I glanced up only to find that she had her eyes closed, looking almost serene.

' _I'm kissing Chitoge!_ '

I felt her lips pursed and she angled her head to the side, increasing the pressure of the contact.

' _Is she returning the kiss?_ '

She slowly opened her eyes and our eyes met.

Her eyes grew from half-lidded to the size of a saucer.

She broke the kiss and turned to stare at the table.

Her head hung low and her bangs covered her face but I could still see her hands fidgeting on her lap.

She remained unusually quiet.

Seeing her like that made me feel nervous all over again and I followed suit – picked up my pen and tried to finish up the homework.

Keyword: **tried to**.

The only thing that I could focus on was the young girl sitting not too far to my right.

The only thing that I could think of was what had happened just moments ago.

' _Kisses on the lips feel totally different from kisses on the cheeks._ '

* * *

 **Author's note** : I hope Yui was not the Chemistry teacher…? I actually don't quite remember which subjects she teaches…

I tried to bring out the feeling I got from this scene of the doujin but I'm not sure I did it justice with my limited vocabulary… *cries*

Thank you so much for the reviews! They always make my day!

A reply to ChaosOmega8, I think imma try to stay with 7 chapters to match the title~

Ramblings: I'm a total sucker for kisses! Though I've never experienced it irl… I'm the self-proclaimed president of the forever alone club, kay! But I totally love reading/watching these scenes! They just make me go "AHHH!" –insert lots of heart signs-

Also, I truly dislike Chemistry. I never once get it...

Uni just started! Since it's only first week, I still have some spare time. But soon-ish, I probably won't be able to whip up anything… I apologise in advance…

Last but not least, comments and criticisms are appreciated!


	4. Green

**Author's note** : Nisekoi belongs to Komi Naoshi and this fic is based on Takumi na Muchi's (NSFW) doujin - Nanairo aka Seven Colours.

* * *

I barely made it in time. The teacher on duty was just about to shut me out and I had to run as fast as I could to make it past the gate.

 _'What a way to start the new semester.'_

I sighed before sliding the classroom door open.

"Yo, Raku!" and I was immediately greeted with the overly cheery Shuu.

"What's this? Late the very first day? My, that's unusual for our Raku over here isn't –"

He gasped before he could finish his sentence.

"Woah, Raku. Are you alright? You look horrible."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I just didn't sleep really well last night."

I noticed that I had dark rings under my eyes and my eyelids felt unusually heavy every time I blink.

It took me quite a lot of effort to haul myself to school this morning.

This was rather unusual for me - the one who aspires to graduate from an Ivy League college.

Of course I did not intend to make it a habit.

This happened only because of the incident yesterday.

Suddenly I felt as if something was thrown onto my back and I helplessly propelled towards the nearest wall, landing face-first.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I was late so I-"

I turned around and saw Chitoge, who appeared to have dashed through the door, headbutting me across the room in the process.

 _'The culprit has appeared.'_

She drew in a short breath in shock when she noticed it was me she had ran into.

"Raku-sama, are you alright!" Tachibana scrambled towards the crime scene and helped me up.

"Y-yeah." I rubbed my nose which was hurting a little, a sensation I had gotten used to ever since this fake relationship started.

Seeing her was pretty much a norm right now but seeing her today was a little different.

Yesterday's happening flashed through my mind.

 _'Crap, I can't look her in the eye right now!'_

I felt a blush threatening to cover my cheeks so I kept my hand over my face in an effort to hide it.

"S-sorry." She bashfully replied and rushed to her seat."

An awkward silence befell.

"Kirisaki just apologised." Tachibana stood there, stoned while Shuu had his usual catlike smirk plastered on his face.

"Here."

A bandaid came into my field of vision.

I stared up to the hands that came to my rescue.

It was Onodera.

She gingerly put the bandaid over the bridge of my nose.

I blushed at her act of kindness.

"T-thanks."

She pulled back immediately once she's done with her task at hand.

Both of us stared shyly in opposite directions.

It suddenly caught my eyes, the sight of Chitoge stealing a few glances at us, but she quickly looked away when our gaze met.

 _'This is too awkward!'_

"Alright, enough of the ruckus. Get back to your seats everyone."

The Chemistry teacher came in and put her materials on the table as everyone else returned to their seats and greeted her monotonously.

"Where did that excitement go?" She scoffed.

"First thing's first. Homework. I'm collecting them at end of this period. Detention for those who fail to do so."

"Yes ma'am." The class chanted.

I reached in to my bag.

 _'That's the textbook. That's the textbook for the other subject. That's the note for Math.'_

I panicked.

'Where is it?'

I rummaged around for it.

 _'No…'_

An image of the handout sitting beautifully on top of my desk came to mind.

* * *

"Raku-sama, it must be fate!"

Tachibana threw her arms around me.

My body stiffened at the contact.

"Don't just grab on to me like that!"

It was just the two of us left in the classroom.

"It's usually just me here. Did you purposely not bring the handout just to spend quality time with me, Raku-sama?" She stared up at me enthusiastically.

"There's no way I'd do something like that on purpose!"

She let go of me and held her cheeks with bliss written all over her face

"I'm so glad Raku-sama has finally decided to come to my side."

"At least listen to me!"

"Good grief. Is there a party going on here? Stop slacking off and start finishing your work."

The teacher slapped one handout on the table near the door. "You." She pointed at me while glaring at me.

I gulped.

She redirected her fingers to the said table.

"And you." She pulled Tachibana by her collar and dragged her to the opposite end of the room.

"No one's going back until you're done."

"You're a devil!" Tachibana protested.

The teacher just shrugged.

"Ah! It's the same one as the one you gave us as homework! I've got no idea on how to even start with any of these!"

"Is that so? Then you should've paid more attention in my classes then."

"I did. But all the things here are completely different!"

"It would if you were to look more closely."

The teacher started to explain from scratch - including the materials she had presented in class.

 _'She's more patient than she appears to be.'_ I thought to myself as I tried to reproduce the answers.

After an hour or so, I managed to complete the handout.

"Oh, that's rather fast isn't it?"

"Well, I've already done them. I just forgot to bring them today." I scratched the back of my head as I retorted.

"I see. I thought that was unusual of you, Ichijou. You may go now."

"Thanks."

"Raku-sama, are you going now? Can't you wait for me?" Tachibana began to tear up.

"No can't do. It's getting late and I need to cook for my family."

"Lord, you sound like a housewife."

"If it's cooking, I can help out, Raku-sama!" Tachibana stood up and was about to pick up her bag but the teacher pulled her ears and stopped her mid-track.

"No, you stay put. You're nowhere near done."

"Ehh, you really are a devil."

I smiled lopsidedly, _'I'm surprised Honda-san didn't jump in. Those two must be really close.'_

* * *

I headed to the locker room.

The school was really quiet. There's not much club activities going on for the first week. So most of the people had probably already gone home.

I sighed.

I still can't believe it slipped my mind.

I guess, my thoughts were too preoccupied by that…

* * *

Last night, not too long after Chitoge left, I nagged myself.

 _'Why did I went and do that?! That's just beyond our current relationship! It's good that she didn't kill you right there and then! That's right, she didn't. Why didn't she? Usually she would've clobbered me to death or something. She even returned the kiss! I mean, that's returning one right? I'm not sure. I'm so inexperienced!'_

I gasped.

 _'Experienced. She's from America isn't she? She might've done something like this before. I mean, it's kinda normal over there, kissing and all. Wait, no, we had this conversation before. And it was suggesting that she didn't go beyond kissing on the cheeks. That's right, it all started with the kisses on the cheeks. Why did she do that? What does it mean even?'_

I recalled the first time she pecked me on the cheek.

 _'It's like a greeting…? Or as a thank you? Or as a friend? But wait, what about me? Why did I agree to give her a kiss on the cheek that time? What did it mean for me that time?'_

I frowned as I tried to recollect my memories.

 _'You… You just wanted to do it? Is that it? You are a beast, Ichijou Raku. You are a beast! How could you just go for it just because you wanted to? Where's your restraint?! You're not even a human anymore without it! She should've just killed me. I don't even deserve to have a name anymore.'_

I buried my face in my palms as I rolled around on the futon in frustration.

 _'But it doesn't seem like she's totally against it or something…'_

Her whisper resonated in my ears all of a sudden.

 **"Again."**

I pressed my palms even harder against my face, feeling my cheeks heating up immediately.

 _'Monster! Monster! Monster! You're a monster for having impure thoughts like that, Ichijou Raku!'_ I kicked myself.

 _'No, you're a monster not only in thoughts you actually act it out too. Do you think with your hormones?! … Hormones? Well, aren't you pathetic, Ichijou Raku, blaming it all on hormones? It's your fault! Deal with it! You're a perverted beast!'_

I slapped myself repeatedly.

 _'But it's not that perverted isn't it? It's not like I'm…'_

My thoughts trailed off.

But only for a split second before I smashed my head on the floor.

 _'No no no no no no, brain, don't even go there!'_

I continued to slam my head on the floor until I heard Ryuu calling to me.

"Young master! Are you alright?!"

He had slid the door to my room open without knocking. He probably panicked when he started hearing strange noise from inside the room.

He eyed around the room quickly but there was nothing suspicious.

The only suspicious thing was me kneeling on the ground with a red forehead.

Seeing me in that position, he too got into the same position as me but with head lowered, as if he was asking for forgiveness. [1]

"What's wrong, young master?" He asked without raising his head.

"It's nothing, really and you don't have to kneel too. You're really too old-fashioned sometimes."

I got up and sat cross legged.

He peeked and later followed suit.

I sighed. _'These guys…'_

"It's nothing, I just felt guilty for doing something. So I was trying to clear my mind a little. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Young master, what have you done? Was it really bad?"

"Do you need us to have anything..." He then leaned in and finished his question in a hushed tone, "...cleaned up?"

I drew back in shock.

"No, it's not something like that! Nowhere close!"

"Then what is it, young master? Can we do anything to help?"

"Well… I guess it's something that I have to sort out myself."

My head hung low.

"If that's the case, I believe in you, young master!"

He had a sincere grin on his face, a vivid contrast to his scars and tattoos.

"Young master is always a man of his words. And whatever you do, you will always take others into consideration. Whatever that's happened, I'm sure young master will be able to resolve it because you are the very embodiment of the family code on how to be a good man!"

"What the heck?! Don't say something like that! That's embarrassing!" I barked back.

"But it's the truth. This is the reason why we won't turn to anyone else as our second master! You are our one and only!"

"Stop it! And I've told you guys again and again, I've got no intention of becoming a yakuza!"

"Whatever it is, young master, you know you can count on us! We have your back no matter what!"

He got up and left.

"Hey-," I managed to stop him before he slid the door shut.

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it, young master! Good night!"

* * *

 _'I'm sorry Ryuu, but I'm nowhere near a good man. A good man would've respectfully courted a lady first before doing such things to her. At least hold her hands first or something.'_

I stared out of the window. _'It looks like it's gonna rain soon.'_

I paced down the corridor and continued on with my train of thoughts that kept me up all night.

 _'But if it's holding hands, we've already done that a couple of times. But that doesn't give me the right to do that either! Should they even count? Those are just to put up an act to pacify our family for the time being. Wait! Is yesterday part of an act as well? Maybe that's why she didn't punch me straight in the face. She might be worried that she'll be under hawk's eyes at all times under enemy's territory. One wrong step might lead to outbreak between Shuuei and Bee Hive.'_

I nodded to myself in satisfaction.

 _'That must be it! Why else would you forgive such act?'_

"You're disgusting."

 _'Yeah, I'm a disgusting person.'_

"Why are you nodding to yourself with a weird smile on your face?"

I glanced a little further ahead and saw Chitoge leaning against the wall near the exit.

"Yo," she casually raised her hand and greeted.

"Chitoge! Why are you still here?"

She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me.

"I was afraid that Marika will have you kidnapped. So I waited to make sure that Shuuei's second master gets home safely today."

"So you were waiting for me all this while?"

"Of course not! Just who do you think you are? I was helping Yui-san with some stuff up till a while ago. So I thought, why not just wait till you're done… Or something…" She trailed off.

I blinked. _'But Yui-nee was going off early to finish off some business with her Char Siu group though.'_

"W-what?"

I snickered, "Nothing."

 _'She's really bad at lying.'_

"Did you bring your umbrella? It looks like it's gonna rain soon." I asked as I changed into my outdoor shoes.

She pulled the said object from her back, "That's rich coming from someone who forgot to bring his homework. Did you bring an umbrella today?"

I walked towards the umbrella rack beside the exit and pulled out one, "I always have them with me."

She picked her bag up and we headed home. "Well, at least you didn't forget everything."

"I have pretty good memory alright? I could finish the stuff so quickly because I could remember everything you taught me yesterday."

"Aren't you proud of it, Mr. Smarty Pants? I wonder what will happen if I wasn't there to teach you?"

"Okay, okay… Thank you so much, Miss Chitoge, for sacrificing all your time to pass on all the knowledge to me."

"You're most welcome!" She grinned.

 _'What's this?'_

"It's starting to drizzle now."

 _'It's like everything's back to normal.'_

"I just hope it won't turn into a thunderstorm."

 _'It's like nothing's happened.'_

"Raku?"

 _'So it's something that's so fickle that you could pretend as if nothing's happened?'_

"Raku!" She got jabbed in the stomach me with the tip of her umbrella.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Your fault for daydreaming! And put your umbrella to use or you'll be soaked by the time you get home."

"R-right."

"What's wrong?" She looked at me, looking genuinely concerned.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I looked away. "N-nothing!"

"Are hoping that we could share one umbrella like we did once way back then?"

"Now that you mention it. That was even before Tachibana transferred here. Man, that felt like ages ago!"

"Yeah, takes me back."

I opened up my umbrella and held it over my head.

"Hey! Don't pour water on me."

The water was rolling off my umbrella and then on to her shoulders.

"Ah, I didn't notice. Sorry!" Instinctively I inched further away from her.

But to my surprise, she grabbed my sleeves and pulled me closer.

Close enough for our shoulders to be touching.

"If you stand too far, it's hard for me to hear you on a rainy day like this."

She said softly, almost uncharacteristic of her.

"I-I guess this works too."

I was careful enough to tilt my umbrella in a way such that the rain would not drip in between us.

We remained silent as we walked down the familiar path to her place.

I had been walking home with her on and off.

But today, it was making me feel a little antsy.

It might be because of the small distance separating us.

It was like a mini reminder of our closeness yesterday.

"Raku."

The sudden voice made me jumped.

She stopped in her tracks, "You're acting weird."

"W-wha?"

"Like this morning, you're acting weird and you just won't look me in the eyes."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you totally were when I ran into you in class!"

"But I could say the same to you too! Only up till just now you were acting as if the kiss has never happened."

I covered my mouth as soon as I blurted it out, _'Crap, I brought it up.'_

I eyed her carefully as I anticipated her reaction but only to find her standing still, face glowing red with mouth flapping, as if she wanted to speak up but words couldn't form.

She bit her lip as if punishing them for failing to function properly.

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I felt a hint of the same urge coursing through my veins yesterday. But I tried as hard as I could to gather my thoughts and regain my composure.

 _'Ichijou Raku, do what a good man is supposed to do.'_

"Look, Chitoge. I'm… I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday."

With that, she gave me a surprised look.

"I shouldn't have crossed the line back then. It was really awful of me to take advantage of the spur of the moment like t-"

Suddenly I felt hand being shoved up against my face.

"Wait."

I gave her a puzzled look, hopefully still visible through her fingers.

"Tell me, why exactly why are you apologising."

She removed her hand from my face and rested it on her hips, akimbo.

She looked upset.

It got me feeling worried, so I tried my best to choose my words wisely.

"I'm sorry if my actions yesterday made you feel uncomfortable. I don't know what's gotten in to me that time. I truly am sorry for-"

"Do you really think it made me feel uncomfortable?"

She stared at me with earnest eyes.

 _'That eyes.'_

I gulped.

 _'There's no way I can maintain eye-contact like this.'_

I shifted my gaze and stared at my shoes which I just noticed is getting wet from not avoiding some mini puddles which are starting to form from the persistent drizzle.

"W-well, I assumed that's the case. I mean, having that done to you by someone like me…"

 _'This conversation is a little nerve-wrecking.'_

I rubbed the back of my neck in an effort to calm my nerves down a little. But it was rather useless.

"And also, you were the one who pulled back so quickly." I added, semi-mumbling.

"Pfft!"

Her reaction was like a bullet being shot straight through my now-fragile heart.

 _'After putting my honest thoughts out there and now I'm just gonna get laughed at?'_

She was giggling while holding her stomach, probably holding back from bursting into laughter.

 _'I wanna dig up a hole and die in it right now!'_

"Is that seriously what you thought?" She wiped off a tear forming at the corner of her eyes. "Man, you really are an idiot!'

"Huh?!"

I felt hurt.

"Wait, wait, let me finish."

She covered her mouth with her palms to physically smother her amusement.

"First, I'm sorry I made you feel guilty about it. But you totally misunderstood everything."

"Uh-huh," was all I could think of as a reply with me feeling really confused at the moment.

"Look…"

She tugged at my sleeve for the second time today and swiftly, she pulled me close.

I felt my heart jumped up all the way and got caught in my throat.

I could feel her breath on my lips.

The warmth of it enhanced thanks to the slightly chilly rainy day.

She was staring straight into my eyes, looking unfazed by the closeness.

Feeling rather frantic, I turned away and deliberately stared at the sky, at the slightly balding grass patch on the side of the road, the weed growing from the cracks of the pavement – anywhere but her face.

She finally let go of me and took a step back.

"See, it's embarrassing isn't it?"

She scratched her cheek lightly with a visible pink tinge starting to stain them.

"Yesterday too, I was just… I guess you could say, surprised when I saw that you had your eyes open. That's all there is to it. Don't read too much into it. If I really felt uncomfortable or disgusted by it, I wouldn't even give you the chance to be breathing and still be able to live to witness today at all."

"So… Did you like it."

She cocked her head slightly before her eyes grew in realisation.

She whipped her head to the side, probably trying to hide her blush but it was obviously unsuccessful as I could see her cheeks turning red.

"I just said it didn't make me feel uncomfortable, okay? Again, don't read too much into things, you beansprout!"

Feeling a little cheeky, I asked, "So it'll be alright if I had my eyes closed all the time?"

I saw her did a little twitch.

 _'Crap, did I overstep again?'_

"W-we should really head home now. It's getting really late." I tried my best to cover up and change the topic.

"Why don't we put it to test."

She took a step closer to me.

 _'What's this?'_

She stared up at me with something close to a puppy eye but it's not at the same time. There was something else to it.

 _'Mischievousness?'_

 _'Passion?'_

"Try keeping your eye closed this time."

I obediently did as ordered.

 _'…'_

 _'What the heck I can't see anything!'_

 _'I mean, I can feel her close to me, but I can't tell where she is exactly.'_

I opened my eyes and she immediately sprung back, "I thought we agreed to something!"

I felt my cheeks flaring as I swallowed an imaginary pill of courage.

 _'Here goes nothing…'_

I rested my hands almost rigidly on her hips.

I felt her body stiffening up immediately, "Wha- what are you doing?!" She spouted as she tried to wriggle out of it.

"I can't tell where you are when I have my eyes closed. Stay still!"

With that, I tightened my hold on her and pulled her in.

Of course, I held my end of the deal and had my eyes closed.

It felt like she was stiffer than before.

But soon enough her body relaxed slightly as she tugged at my sleeves and pulled herself up in a tiptoe to deepen the contact.

 _'There's no doubt she's returning the kiss here.'_

Craving for more contact, I gave the small of her back a push, bringing her body closer to mine.

"Mmm.."

I heard an unfamiliar sound coming from her as I felt the tug on my sleeves getting stronger.

And then it was all over.

She suddenly pulled back.

I opened my eyes, feeling bewildered.

She pushed me away slightly.

I felt my heart sink.

 _'One second she's pulling me closer and the next second she's pushing me away?'_

I retreated my arms as she put more distance between us.

She looked away shyly.

"I kept them closed this time."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I had mine open to make sure."

"What?! That's unfair!"

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

She strode ahead, "We should get going."

"Chitoge."

"What is it?" She spun around.

"Th-then, why did you pull back this time…?"

I had to ask.

But it was so embarrassing as hell to ask something like that.

I suddenly felt like turning back the time and stop the me from a few seconds ago from asking.

But at the same time, I wanted to know.

I needed an explanation.

Her blush resurfaced before turning around.

With her back facing me, she pointed to the top of her head.

"You're pouring the water on me again."

* * *

 **Author's Footnote** :  
[1] - This is a custom in the olden days. At least for kowtow in Chinese tradition. (Gained knowledge from too much dramas) But I'm pretty sure it's the same for Japanese culture. Do correct me if I'm wrong about this, but generally, you can't be in a position (as in sitting and standing) higher than a more respected person (not really a general person you respect... but people like the emperor kinda thing). If that person actually kneels, you should be kneeling as well... orz I'm no good at explaining, but I hope I got the gist of it through.

 **Author's Note** : First of all, thank you so much for the favs and reviews! Seeing the email notifications popping up every now and then always make my day! I truly appreciate them!

I changed the rating to T just to be safe. I wanted to bring out a side of them which is not too innocent but also at the same time, innocent. I hope that cuts through well enough.

Also, with only Chitoge and Raku in the first few chapters, it was not an issue... But it comes out now as I don't wanna leave the other people out in school scenes... I wish to stick to the honorifics they use in the series. I feel like they really reflect the current relationship between the characters... So I tried to keep it that way... Else it'll feel odd to me... But now that I'm typing them out in a fic, I feel that it's a little out of place as well... But I still decided to stick to them... Please tell me if they're alright or not...

Ramblings: Did you know that Shuuei guy's name is Ryuu? I didn't until I tried to wiki it orz...

One more semester to go in uni! Woohoo! I never really had a break since the start of the year. Phew! Finally a breather! And before the semester started, I started this fic so I had lots of ideas incubating throughout the time and hence, tada! a super long chapter. I think it even exceeds the first three chapters combined in length. In fact, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. The length is so random... Clearly I didn't really plan ahead when I start writing lol...

I wanted to include more Marika cause she's my favourite girl! (But not paired with Raku) I just love her character to bits!

Last but not least, comments and criticisms are very much appreciated and thank you in advance!


End file.
